I love you, daddy
by muzi yuki
Summary: Just a little something. I did some little father/baby girl moments. on hold
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the Cullens living room holding my teddy. Yes I still have a teddy. Carlisle was holding me on his lap rocking me singing a lallaby.

_Don't cry my 'll all be alright. I'll hold you tight and chase away your fear. So angel don't cry and don't hide. Because I am here and I will keep you safe. Please baby girl daddys here and I won't leave no matter what no one says. I'm here till the end. I won't let that mean old vamp get hold of you. He can't get you now because he's long gone. So please baby girl get some rest. You got a big day awaiting you in the morning. So close your eyes and hold on tight. this is going to be one great ride. Just slip away. To your happy place. Clse your eyes and let the darkness in. It can't hurt you and if it does. It better run 'cause daddy'll take care of you. Don't you crybaby. I'll hold you tight all night. I love you baby._

he sang the same song everytime I had a nightmare about James. Edward would bring me here to my daddy. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie, but I can't run to him when I have nightmares about vampire's. So everytime I had one this is how I would wake up. Edward would run me home for my father to leave. Then we would run back to daddy, so he could sing to me some more. I love spending time with my daddy. Mommy would make us pancakes and eggs. Then we would watch whatever movie I wanted to see, and daddy would play with me all day. Sometimes he even lets me go to work with him. What can I say Im daddys baby. Then agine when your youngest kid is over 100. Yeah an eightteen-year-old girl is the baby, right? O well I still love my daddy.


	2. movies

**[A/N... Alright for those of you reading this. I know you thought it was a one shot, but ****asked me to make it more, and helped me. She even came up with some of it herself, so this is for her and over half of the criedt goes to her. This is for you!}**

"Daddy?" I called hugging my teddy. I stayed with Jasper last night because he and daddy didn't want me to be alone while Charlie went fishing for the week. I had just woke up, and daddy said before I went to sleep that either him or Jasper would be there when I woke up, and since Jasper wasn't there I called for daddy. Someone knocked on the door and I just knew it was daddy.  
>"Come in" I said while sitting up against the pillows.<br>"Hey baby girl, how did you sleep?" Daddy asked quietly,  
>"I slept really good daddy, can we watch a movie?" I asked<br>"Sure! Let's go get mommy, Jasper, and your siblings." He said while picking me, cradling me to his chest.  
>As he carried me downstairs, we met everyone downstairs in the living room. Daddy set me down in between him and Jasper. <strong>(AN: Bella and Jasper are dating in this story, so are Alice and Edward) **  
>"So, darling what would you like to watch?" Jasper asked me, letting some of his southern drawl show.<br>"Uh, how about something funny, like-"but before I could finish by big bear of a brother cut me off,  
>"No, come on Bells. Let's watch something scary!" He said grinning like a little kid.<br>"No Em, Bella will get nightmares." Jasper said, with Mommy and Daddy nodding their head in agreement.  
>"Well, why don't we let Bella decide" Emmett said while looking at me with the puppy dog face, he looked about ready to cry! I didn't want to upset him,<br>"Well, I do always pick the movie. Someone else can pick this time. So it's ok with me." I said  
>"Yes! Thank you Bella! Ha-ha!" Emmett yelled while laughing at Jasper. Alice turned out the lights and put the movie in, while mommy made me some snacks.<br>When the tittle Trick or Treat went across the screen I knew I should have just said no to Emmett. When they got to the part where the kid and his dad started making a jack-o-lantern with some kids head; I hid behind daddy. Every time I would scream daddy would tell "no one can hurt you, I won't let them" while mommy would rub her hands down my back.  
>After Trick or Treat was over Edward wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. Everyone looked at me for permission, I nodded and that is how I spent the next few hours hiding myself in Daddy's chest, while my siblings watched every Nightmare on Elm Street. By the end of the last movie I wished I was a vampire, so Freddy couldn't get me in my sleep.<br>"Bella you should go to sleep its late, and I have to go hunting." Jasper said with pitch black eyes. I didn't want to keep him here suffering because I was scared, after I said bye he ran out the door with his brothers. I looked up at daddy.  
>"Daddy I'm scared to go to sleep," I told him. He looked down at me and smiled.<br>"Why are you scared baby girl?"  
>"Because Freddy will get me, while I am asleep!" I said terrified. When I said that my sister started laughing saying it is just a movie, but mommy gave them a look and they were quiet after that.<br>"Bella I won't let him hurt, he isn't real" he said calmly trying to relax me, but when he saw that wasn't helping he looked at mommy.  
>"Ok girls say goodnight to your sister," Mommy said while Rose and Alice said good night.<br>"Come on, sweetie let's get you to sleep" Daddy said while taking me into his arms. I locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, looking over his shoulder I could see mommy smiling at me. I smiled back.  
>Daddy set me down onto a bed, I once I realized that it wasn't Jasper's I knew we must be in mommy and daddy's room.<br>"Bella go change into your PJ's in the bathroom," Mom said calmly.  
>I went into the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth. When I came back outside I saw mommy and daddy in some PJ's. Daddy motioned me to come over to the bed. When I laid down Daddy got under the covers behind me while mommy lay down in front of me. I felt like baby being sandwiched like this, but I also felt safe. Soon I was asleep.<br>I heard screaming coming from somewhere, it took me a few minutes to realize that the screams were coming from me. I heard someone calling my name,  
>"Bella, wake up! Honey wake up!" I felt myself being shaken. I bolted upright with a gasp; I looked at mommy and daddy who were looking back at me. Once I realized what had happened put my head in my hands and started crying. Mommy pulled me to her, while I was crying in my eyes out I heard daddy saying something,<br>_"Don't be afraid daddy's here now. Anyone who lays a hand on you better run because daddy's gonna get them! And if old Freddy comes around here he better be nice because daddy don't play games when it comes to his baby girl. So go on to sleep close your eyes and drift away to your happy place. When morning comes we'll have fun I promise you that."_  
>That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep. <p>


	3. shy singer

[A/N. I want to thank . Who edits my chapters, and is the reason they are is awesome! Also I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed this this story. Also because it is the school year and this is my 1st year of high school i wont be able to update very quick, but I promise I will update all my storys when I can. Please dont lose faith in me please.}

I was in Mommy and Daddy's room doing my hair. Alice wanted everyone to go somewhere tonight, but I don't know where. She just said dress semi-formal. Daddy was the only one here, and he was out at the lake. I don't think he can hear me. That was my mistake I forgot that vampires could hear everything, but I sang one of my favorite songs by Superchick anyway.

We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>and we are, and we are<br>So Beautiful

We are light, we were born beautiful  
>We were meant to be more than these shadows of girls<br>They cut us down to size, afraid we'll change the world  
>But we'll fight for your right to be beautiful girls<br>If every girl could see her beauty, we would be an army

We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>and we are, and we are<br>So Beautiful

and we are, and we are  
>So Beautiful<br>So Beautiful  
>So Beautiful<p>

We have dreams we were born to fulfill  
>We were meant to be more than just fairytale girls<br>We are colors so bright, each a beautiful girl  
>We are stars in the night, and we're changing the world<br>When every girl can see her beauty, we will be an army

We are thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>and we are, and we are<p>

So Beautiful  
>So Beautiful<br>So Beautiful

We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are a thousand voices strong<br>We are each girl who sings this song  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>and we are, and we are<br>So Beautiful  
>We are a beauty that's our own<br>and we are, and we are

So Beautiful  
>So Beautiful<br>So Beautiful  
>So Beautiful<p>

"Bella that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing." Daddy said, but since I didn't know that he was sitting on his bed listening to me I jumped and fell off the chair I was sitting in. Daddy held out his hand to help me up, but I just sat there out of embarrassment, I can already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I wonder how much he had heard? Why didn't he stop me? I know I can't sing so why didn't did he want to hear me? When he saw I wasn't moving he picked me up, and sat me on his lap. He waited while I found my voice, but I couldn't talk after someone heard me singing. He sighed and finally said,

"Bella you have a wonderful voice. I don't know why you hid it. If you want to sing some more I would love to hear more songs. I'll do your hair if you sing. Do we have a deal?" he held his hand out, and I shook it. He got the brush and started on my hair. I started shyly singing the songs Cross the Line, then We Live, and by the time I started singing stand in the rainI was singing with my heart again. After my hair was done, Daddy just held me while I sand the last song before the family got back.  
>(AN. All songs belong to Superchick) <p>


	4. school fight

I walked into the Cullen's house hiding my face. I got ice and pain killers, then sat and waited for the pain to stop. There was no way I could go to Charlie's without him asking for name and calling all of their parents, and I didn't want that. An hour later Daddy came home from his shift at the hospital.

"Bella?" He called as I heard the door open. I pulled the cover over my head. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes." My voice sounded weak ever to my ears. Daddy pulled the covers down, so that he could see me. "Bella what happened?" His voice was calm, but I knew he was upset. I knew what he was taking in. The black eye, swollen wrist, the cuts, and the buises.

"I fell."

"Don't lie to me."

"I tripped on the stairs."

"Try again."

"Cliff diving."

"You haven't been to La Push."

"Car crash."

"Your cars fine. I saw it when I came in."

"Fine I got into a fight. I won't date Mike, so some of his friends beat me up." Daddy looked mad, but all he did was start to dress my wounds. When that was over he made me tell who did it, then he called the cops. We watched movies while we waited for the others to get home from hunting. When they got home Rose got Charlie to let me stay the night, and we play game and watched movie's all night.


End file.
